


what i wanted to say is

by collarless



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentioned jun - Freeform, mentioned soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarless/pseuds/collarless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just gyuhao oneshots/drabbles to soothe my heart because of the lack of gyuhao fics</p><p> <br/>  <em>Mingyu regretted lending Minghao his clothes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	what i wanted to say is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was from the prompt "you've got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I'm so in love with you and damn you look so good in the outfit i picked out for you"

Mingyu had never regretted his decisions as much as he did right then. He had no idea how Minghao had talked him into it.

Actually, he did know. Minghao, with his sparkling eyes and baby pout. Mingyu could never say no to that.

It all started when Minghao asked him for advice on what to wear for his date later that night. Mingyu died a little inside but managed to force out a smile, suggesting to even borrow him some of his own clothes.

Now, Minghao stood before him, clad in skinny jeans and a deep black v neck, which showed off his collarbones. He was also wearing Mingyu's own leather jacket which fit loosely but nicely. His eyes were rimmed with a bit of eyeliner and his hair was swept to one side, revealing his forehead. It was a complete 180 from Minghao's daily appearance which consisted of sweaters and long sleeve shirts.

It might be a total understatement to say that Mingyu was in awe. His breath had actually stopped and his voice got caught in his throat. He swallowed visibly as he scanned Minghao's body. Thankfully, the other boy had his back towards Mingyu as he checked himself out in the full length mirror.

After smoothing out the invinsible wrinkles in his shirt and fixing his hair, Minghao finally turned towards Mingyu, giving him a hesitant smile. "So, what do you think?"

Mingyu had to do everything in his power to not kiss the other shameless. He sucked in a breath and cleared his throat. "Uh, well, you look, well, gosh, uhm, it's nice."

Minghao laughed at Mingyu's reaction, occupied with getting his phone from his room.

"Uh, who's the lucky guy?" Mingyu tried sounding cheerful and casual but it came off as a bit awkward and choked up. He hoped Minghao did not notice.

Minghao did not show any signs of suspicion as he scrolled through his phone. "It's this guy who I've been texting recently. Soonyoung. You heard of him?"

Mingyu had a vague picture of a dancer with contagious eyesmiles at Seokmin's party last week so he nodded. "I guess. What time are you going to be back?"

Minghao shrugged. "I don't know. Don't wait up for me." With that, he slipped into his shoes and left the apartment, giving Mingyu one last grin. When Mingyu was sure Minghao was far away enough, he flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow, letting himself wallow in his own misery.

.

Mingyu was on his second serving of ice cream when his phone rang. Grunting, he streched out his arm across the coffee table to grab it. Reading the contact name, he picked up immediately.

"Hello. Hao?" He answered.

"Mingyu?" He could hear Minghao's desperate tone from the other side of the phone. "What are you doing right now?"

"Uhm, I'm just eating dinner." _If ice cream could be counted as dinner_.

"I, uhm, I think I just got stood up," Minghao's voice got increasing higher. Mingyu knew it was a sign that the boy was close to tears. "Can you come over and pretend to be my date? The waiter is giving me sad and pitiful looks and I can't stand it."

"Text me the address. I'll be there in twenty."

.

He was there in fifteen.

Mingyu spent most of the time styling his outfit and hair. Even though it was only a pretend date, he still wanted to look his best. Hence, he threw on his pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white button up with a black rimmed collar, which he knew he look hot in. He also styled his hair in a half up, half down manner. Grabbing his phone and wallet, he rushed out of the apartment.

The address Minghao gave led to a small but brightly lit cafe slash diner. As Mingyu pushed open the doors, he scanned the cafe for his roommate. Although it was almost filled with people, he managed to spot Minghao seated at the table in the corner. It seemed that Minghao was eyeing the door as his eyes immediately lit up as soon as Mingyu stepped in.

Mingyu walked briskly to his table and took the seat opposite Minghao. He smiled reassuring at the other boy.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu spoke.

Minghao frowned. "What for?"

Mingyu reached across the table to place his hand above Minghao's, which startled the other. "For being late."

"Oh," Minghao finally understood the situation, moving his hand to properly clasp Mingyu's, giving it a squeeze. "It's okay."

He wore that infuriating smile again that made Mingyu's heart stop beating and his head giddy. Mingyu released the other's hand quickly, regaining his composure.

Minghao took no notice, thankfully, and gave Mingyu the menu.

"Have you ordered yet?" Mingyu asked, flipping the menu.

"No. I was waiting for," Minghao stopped mid-sentence, realising what he was going to say. "Uh, I was waiting for you."

Mingyu sighed. "You've been texting the guy for days now. Why do you think he stood you up?"

"He cancelled and said something along the lines of ' _this was a mistake. I like you, but not in that way_ '."

"Hao..."

"Save it, Mingyu. It's okay." However, when Mingyu turned to face the other, Minghao's head was ducked down.

"Hey! Why don't we get ice cream after this?" Mingyu suggested. "My treat."

Minghao lifted his head at the proposition, his shining eyes thanking Mingyu silently. The other could not help but smile softly at him.

.

After dinner, they strolled along the Hangang, each with an ice cream cone, just as Mingyu promised. Minghao was laughing at what Mingyu had said, his failed date with Soonyoung quickly forgotten.

Their conversation came to a lull as they walked further, watching the passing boats and the lapping waves. Both had finished their ice cream and Mingyu's hands felt empty, wanting to reach out and hold Minghao's but that would be overstepping the line of 'friends'.

"Mingyu," Minghao suddenly spoke up. The other faced him, giving his attention to the shorter.

"Those girls are staring at you," Minghao pointed out quietly, gesturing to a pair of girls walking alongside them, giggling and checking Mingyu out.

Mingyu glanced at them and turned back to Minghao. "Uhm."

"Well, I can't blame them," Minghao mumbled softly. "You look, uh, very good in that outfit."

"Uh, thanks," Mingyu replied, cheeks heating up.

Minghao bit his lip, "You should go talk to them. They are quite pretty. Your ideal type."

Mingyu frowned. He wanted to argue that his ideal type was the one walking beside him right then but instead, he grabbed Minghao's hand, interwining their fingers together. "Why would I? I'm yours tonight."

Minghao jumped at Mingyu's words. "Mingyu..."

"Minghao, I like you."

The shorter stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at Mingyu's confession and ears turning red. Mingyu released his hand.

"I've liked you since we moved in together," Mingyu proclaimed, it was too late to back down now. "I like hearing your laugh and your eyes are my weakness. You are so aggravating because you are literally so beautiful but you don't realise it. Remember when you started dating Jun, I cried for days even though I would never let you see. Then when he cheated on you and you were the one who cried for weeks, my heart broke and I almost wanted to storm into his house to punch him in the face. Minghao, I like you so much, please. And I know you would never feel the same for me but sometimes, you turned that special smile towards and I feel like I can't breathe and my head spins."

"Mingyu..."

"I'm sorry," Mingyu breathed out, bowing his head and averting his eyes away.

He looked up when he felt a hand slipping into his own. His eyes met Minghao's sparkling ones.

That smile graced itself on Minghao's lips again as he spoke, "I don't know about your assumptions of my feelings towards you, but I'd like to date you."

Mingyu choked out a weak "what?"

"I'm not kidding when I said you looked good in that outfit," Minghao spoke confidently but his red cheeks and ears were telling. "Oh my God, Mingyu. To be honest, you really hot right now and if I said I did not have thoughts about you occasionally, I would be lying."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'd like to give us a try."

A grin spread itself across Mingyu's face and a similar expression was shown on Minghao's face. Mingyu could not help but pull Minghao in for a hug, their heights matching complementarily as Minghao rested his head against Mingyu's shoulder, arms circling around each other, the view of the Hangang just beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry you had to read that ;; i just, needed to write a gyuhao fic because this ship is making me cry. also i want more fics of pining!mingyu bc yes, i hope that wasn't too bad ; - ; 
> 
> feel free to scream at me in the comments


End file.
